fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I Have Dreamed (Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida version)
Merida began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her stepfather, King Candy, "You can't ground me, Stepfather! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with brothers Taran and Chuckie Finster following her. King Fergus and Queen Elinor tried to stop Merida, Taran, and Chuckie, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Elinor broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly while Fergus comforted her, telling her they will find them soon. Candy felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Connelly castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Candy cried as the guards ran off to find Fergus and Elinor's missing children. After Merida, Taran, and Chuckie ran away from home, Wreck-It-Ralph, Blossom, Bill the Lizard, John, Old Blind Joe, Max, Fidget, and Peewee Pete found the children, crying in the cave. Wreck-It-Ralph went over to Merida and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Wreck-It-Ralph: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Crane hugged Viper, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Merida stopped crying and Taran, Chuckie, and the thugs watched Merida and Wreck-It-Ralph, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Merida felt better when Wreck-It-Ralph made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Chuckie said. Taran, Blossom, and the thugs liked the idea of Merida marrying Wreck-It-Ralph as they smiled. Merida: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Viper and Crane thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Pixie was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Dixie was the ring bearer. Scat Cat was the priest and he announced Crane and Viper husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Viper and Crane enjoyed being in a honeymoon in China. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Viper gave birth to a baby girl. Crane was so happy that the new baby had the same physical appearance as her father. Crane and Viper named her Sarah and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Crane, Viper, and Sarah became a happy family. Crane and Viper: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Crane and Viper kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Pixie asked. "Yes, Pixie." Viper answered. "We're good now." Crane added. "Uh, guys?" Dixie asked, getting concerned. "What?" Viper, Pixie, and Crane asked in unison. "I think Daddy's coming!" Dixie pointed that Adam and the guards are coming to bring Viper, Pixie, and Dixie back home, so Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction